This disclosure relates generally to a lamp having an arm with a head assembly including a plurality of lights. The lamp includes structures and methods for dissipating heat from the head assembly. The lamp also includes controls and methods for operating the lamp to control the light intensity and temperature emitted by the lamp.
By way of background, a variety of lamps have been designed which include a base, body and arm. Some form of light or illumination device is provided generally on a distal end of the arm. One of the problems that occurs with such lighting structures is that heat from the lights tends to accumulate making the distal end of the arm hot. Heating the arm may be undesirable to touch and may have a negative effect on the life of the lights. It would be preferable to provide a lamp which dissipates heat and prevents the accumulation of heat energy in at least the head assembly of the arm.
Additionally, a variety of lights have been developed which use solid state lighting technology such as light emitting diodes (LED) as the light source. Generally there has been little development on the control of the LED lights in order to control the “temperature” of the light emitted by the lamp. The temperature is related to the frequency of the light or the place the light falls on the spectrum. Light shifted towards infrared range of the spectrum is considering to be “warm” and light shifted towards the ultraviolet range of the spectrum is considered to be “cool”. It would be desirable to provide an LED light which provides control of the light temperature and the intensity of the chosen light temperature emitted by the lamp.
The exemplification in the disclosure illustrates embodiments that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.